


Slug Trouble

by JustAddSalt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Generic Space AU, M/M, Vaguely based on satisfactory lets plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAddSalt/pseuds/JustAddSalt
Summary: Jorney to an alien planet, they said! It'll be fun, they said!





	Slug Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).

As Matt watched Gavin be lifted five feet up by an angry red alien with far too many appendages and dripping… Some sort of goo, he wondered to himself. _ Why didn’t I just go to community college instead? _

Not even something as simple as a scouting mission could go right for them. Head out west and try to find resources, Ryan said. Oh, and don’t follow the glowing slug things into any treacherous caves no matter how cute and squishy they are. Alright, so he didn’t say the last part, but maybe if he did Matt wouldn’t have to clamor over slippery rocks in order to save Gavin from having his face get eaten. Or worse, from becoming a parent to parasitic alien babies. 

Matt pushed the thought back as his foot slipped. He tumbled and fell into a pool of, what he hoped was, water and shouted, “Gav, hold on, I’m comin’!” 

“Aw, god, I’m gonna hurl!” He heard Gavin gag. One of the alien’s hand— _ claw— _things latched onto his face and drool dripped onto Gavin’s cheeks from it’s wet, open, maw. Gavin looked like he wanted to scream if it weren’t for the bile in his throat.  
  
Now Matt wasn’t the heroic type. His body could only manage miraculous acts if a donut was involved, but this was Gavin. Gavin was his crew, and someone he actually gave a damn about (though he wasn’t quite sure why). His gleaming eyes, and big goofy smile were things Matt couldn’t imagine living without. Everything including his too big nose were irreplaceable. 

Plus, Ryan would be _ really _pissed if he came back one crewman short. 

“Matt!” Gavin cried.  
  
“I know! I hear ya!” 

Somehow Matt maneuvered his way to the clearing where the alien had Gavin pinned up against the wall. He was finally in a position to do something. But what? It wasn’t an episode of Star Trek where they got fancy phasers to solve all their problems. What weapons they had were what they managed to make out of native materials, and what little they could bring on their expedition. No guns, just an array of sharp objects. Matt took one look at the slimey hexapod and thought, _ yeah I’m not stabbing that _. But it snapped at Gavin’s face and Matt frantically looked for a Plan B. 

To his right, there were rocks. To his left? More rocks.  
  
So it wasn’t the best plan, but screw anyone who blamed it on a lack of creativity. He grabbed the closest one and chucked it before he could think of something smarter.  
  
“Hey you ugly fuck, put the idiot down and nobody gets hurt!” 

And just like every horror movie Matt exposed himself to, the alien turned; slowly and with a look on it’s eyeless face that froze him where he stood.  
  
He was so fucked. 

“_ Matt! Run! _” 

Gavin’s screaming rocked him out of his daze. In it he'd somehow missed the part where the alien tried to go after him. Luckily Gavin didn't. In fact— _ Holy shit _, Gavin had somehow grabbed a pair of it’s slimy limbs and pulled them back around its neck in a way that was so uncharacteristic of Gavin “trips over his own feet” Free, but he could only hold it for so long. He was screaming because his fingers finally slipped. He barely got the words out before being slammed back into the wall as the alien pushed off of him to lunge for Matt’s face instead. 

He turned and ran. Or rather, he turned and slipped. As his head bounced off the floor, all he could think about was awful it might feel to be torn apart or digested. What would the others think? Would he go down in history as a hero for _ maybe _ saving Gavin’s life, or would he just be another example of ‘Don’t do what this dumbass did’ for the next generation of cadets? Would anyone even care? 

Wait.

_ Shouldn’t I be dead already? _

For a moment Matt thought he was already past that, but as he opened his eyes he found out he was still very much alive and in one piece. So was the thing trying to kill him. The only reason it wasn’t doing just that was because it got stuck between the two stalagmites Matt had managed to fall in between. Jagged edges caught it’s skin in weird ways while the rest of its body was just plain wedged. Matt nearly laughed but then it gained an inch and he shoved himself even further back into the floor. Just as he started drafting his will for the second time, a rock came crashing down on its head and it let loose a screech like tearing metal. 

Matt wasn’t sure when it’s wailing ended and his started. 

When the creature moved again, its limp body was being hauled off to the side.  
  
“Jesus Christ— Matt! Are you alright?” Gavin was talking to him. God, he must’ve looked like a cornered racoon if the look Gavin gave him was anything to go by. 

Wait, did Gavin just… “You saved my life.” Matt voiced the realization in an airy voice. 

For a second, Gavin just stared at him. His hair was wild, face shiny with sweat and alien juice, and eyes far too wide. Matt feared that maybe he was impaled and didn’t notice it before, but then Gavin was breaking out into a smile. He squeaked when he laughed.  
  
“Fuckin’ hell, Matt, you saved _ my _life!” Suddenly he was yanked up by his shoulders and wrapped up in Gavin’s arms.

It was nice. Though, it’d probably feel nicer if it weren’t for the pain… All over. Matt’s groaning must’ve said enough, because Gavin quickly corrected himself and held Matt by his arms instead. 

“What? God no. I was just being fucking stupid. You— You actually killed it!” Matt was finally laughing along with him. “Like, holy shit dude, where did that even come from? Normally you’re this clumsy dumbass, but that was fucking awesome!”  
  
Christ, if he could fall in love again he would with the way Gavin snorted and slapped his shoulder. “Oh come off it. If anything, _ you’re _the dumbass! What were you thinking!?” 

“What!? I helped, didn’t I? If it weren’t for my stupid decision to throw pebble at it then you wouldn’t’ve had the chance to go all Jim Kirk on it’s ass.” 

Gavin slapped him a few more times, but it was all a weak batting at his chest in an effort to keep him away when Matt kept complimenting him to his face. He giggled and spouted more of his british nonsense until Matt finally shut him up with a kiss. 

It didn’t occur to him until then just how close he came to losing that. Gavin must’ve felt the same, because he kissed back and he kissed hard. Barely a peck and Gavin was grabbing his face and plastering their lips together as though he’d never get the chance to ever again. It didn’t matter if Matt’s head fucking hurt, or if the alien could potentially still be alive, Matt threw himself just as much into it as Gavin did. All the teeth and lips and faint taste of foreing slobber Matt didn’t want to think about for too long. 

“Matt—” Gavin was still smiling when they parted.  
  
“Yeah, Gav?”  
  
There was a world of things Gavin could’ve said just fluttering behind his eyes, but in the end he settled with, “Do you think we should get checked for an alien STD?”

Matt stared at him.  
  
Gavin smiled.  
  
“Y’know what? Nevermind. I’m telling the others you tripped and fell off a cliff. Bye.”  
  
Matt made a move to leave, and Gavin could only laugh and tug at his arm. “What! C’mon, Matt! We don’t know what they’ve got.”  
  
“Can’t be any worse than whatever you’ve already got…”  
  
That really got Gavin squawking. “What’s that supposed to mean!?”  
  
And maybe they should’ve worried about alien STDs, or at least making out in a cave that almost got them killed not that long prior. Did that stop Matt from kissing Gavin’s stupid, giggling, face again and again? Absolutely not. In fact, they sat there all tangled up in each other until Matt’s ass was sore and Gavin’s legs started cramping, both of them finally remembering that they had a crew to return to, and an actual job to do. 

On the way out they even managed to find the slugs that caught Gavin’s eye before. A green one and a red one that they named Horace and Peppercorn respectively. Even if Ryan seemed a little _ too _interested in them at first, he allowed them to keep them as a couple of perfect slimey pets. So as far as near death experiences go, Matt couldn’t complain. 


End file.
